Capítulo 2 : El periplo de Liara
by Autodescriptivo
Summary: Liara continúa pensando en lo que había leído en el diario de Shepard, llevando sus pensamientos y deseos cada vez más lejos, mismos que los lleva a encontrarse con Kelly


El periplo de Liara

Liara se encontraba desconcertada después de haber leído la anécdota de Jean con ash, acudió a su dormitorio con la cabeza llena de ideas contradictorias, sentía animadversión con ash una mezcla extraña de envidia, celos y atracción, ya que deseaba experimentar lo mismo ya sea en la piel de Shepard o en la piel de ash.

Con tanto en la mente se metió en la cama intentando dormir, mas no podía da vueltas sobre si misma una y otra ves pensando en la posibilidad de tener un encuentro tan estimulante como el que acababa de leer, sin embargo sus posibilidades pintaban nulas a esta altura. Así que Liara continuó pensando en ello, pensaba en ash en su intimidad en sus pechos, imaginando también a Shepard, comenzando en su cabeza una fantasía lésbica entre ash y su comandante, tanto que no pudo resistir dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos obscenos. Acto seguido y de una manera muy natural se comienza a desnudar con sus suaves dedos acaricia sus pezones apretando su pecho pensando en las dos, desliza su mano a modo de caricia a través de su senos hasta su vagina, delicadamente con el pulgar y el dedo medio abre sus labios destapando su intimidad, comienza a masturbarse imaginando los senos de ash e introduce su dedo índice una y otra ves, repetidamente comienza la humedad, se lleva la mano contraria a su boca, lame sus dedos, toca sus senos nuevamente y lleva ambas manos hacia su vagina, tocándose de manera mas intensa, se encuentra envuelta en placer y gime suavemente de delirio, se incorpora sobre sus rodillas sus grandes senos hacen lo propio levantándose con ella llevando ambas manos hacia ellos los acaricia apretando fuertemente sus pezones, su vagina palpita, acude a su llamado, frotando su clítoris junto con la palma de su mano estimulando de arriba a abajo, su vagina comienza a humedecer aun mas lo cual le provoca demasiado placer, continúa gimiendo, se ha entregado completamente al placer, sin embargo necesita mas, desea con todas sus fuerzas lamer los senos de ash y que Jean la tome por detrás, a mano contraria con ese sentimiento en su mente, comienza a estimular su ano, frotándose en círculos, no puede mas, rápidamente lleva el dedo a su boca cubriendo de saliva su yema y lo introduce poco a poco por su ano, está completamente entregada al placer que le produce pensar sexualmente en ash, comienza a mover sus caderas sobre si misma cada ves mas rápido de manera circular y vertical llegando cada ves mas profundo, comienza a sudar, su piel azul brilla, gimiendo fuertemente llega al orgasmo, cae sobre su espalda y delicadamente acaricia su vagina, la cual esta cubierta de fluido, con los dedos se prueba a si misma, le produce placer saborear el líquido salado que ella misma produjo.

Despues de saciar sus placeres carnales, se queda acostada completamente desnuda, de su vagina corren sus fluidos, esta envuelta en sudor, sus senos brillan con ella. Acto seguido se levanta de la cama dispuesta a vestirse, aun no puede dormir, se coloca unas mallas de color blanco con las que suele dormir, ellas se adoptan a su figura, dejándola relucir una hermosa figura, aprietan pero no incomodan, dejan ver la forma de sus labios, tiene humedecida la vagina lo cual la revela un poco mas, se pone una playera blanca casi transparente, holgada sin embargo con el sudor y sus pezones erectos se aprecia la forma de sus grandes tetas.

En toda la tripulación shepard es la única con el privilegio de contar con una ducha en su habitación, por lo cual acude a las duchas comunes dentro de la Normandía para limpiar su cuerpo. Una ves llegado al lugar abre la puerta y se encuentra con kelly.

Kelly vestía ropa interior estaba dispuesta a entrar en las duchas, en ese momento Liara abre la puerta dejando ver su diminuta lencería, usaba una parte inferior diminuta la cual resaltaba su figura ya que no la cubría del todo dejando poco a la imaginación, dicha imagen volvió a despertar los deseos de liara sin embargo es muy tímida como para lanzarse sobre ella. Entro en silencio muy callada por lo cual Kelly no lo noto, se encontraba de espalda, el momento en el cual la vislumbra dentro de la habitación se configura justo cuando retira su sostén mirando levemente hacia atrás, en ese instante las dos se miran fijamente Kelly tímidamente saluda a Liara, esta completamente de frente con una mano cubriendo su pequeño busto y en la otra su sostén colgando. Saluda sin dejo de despreocupación tratando de relajar el ambiente, claro esta no era la primera ves que se dejaba ver semi desnuda frente a otra chica, Liara por su parte sentía vibrar su cuerpo pensando qué era su oportunidad por recrear en carne propia la experiencia de Shepard sin embrago, Kelly no le dio mayor importancia entre cerro la puerta de las duchas desnudando su cuerpo en orientación a la puerta, invitado de manera inconciente a Liara, sin embargo no dijo una sola palabra abrió la llave del grifo y comenzó a caer el agua en su espalda, Liara se dispuso a hacer lo propio, pero claro Kelly no le dio señal alguna de conformidad, intento dar el primer paso tratando de provocarle algún tipo de excitación con su cuerpo, se coloca de espalda justo enfrente de la puerta de Kelly para que pudiese observar mientras de manera muy lenta y provocativa deslizaba hacia abajo sus mallas en una posición lo suficientemente inclinada para que Kelly pudiese observar su trasero, la posición en la que se encontraba dejo ver a Kelly mas aún de lo que Liara estaba dispuesta ya que pudo admirar como un hilo gotear al suelo recorriendo los labios de Liara, Kelly no era una novata sabia muy bien que había hecho Liara. Acto seguido y de manera brusca se da la vuelta de esta manera provocando con sus senos, de igual manera realizó un movimiento lento con sus manos levantándose el busto de manera natural para no ser tan directa.

Pasaron los minutos, Liara estaba decepcionada por no conseguir respuesta alguna de su vecina de ducha, sin embargo no era del todo como ella pensaba, acto seguido Kelly cierra el grifo, sale de la ducha totalmente descubierta y comienza a secar su cuerpo mojado enfrente de la ducha de Liara, misma que había entre abierto su puerta en el momento preciso que Kelly cerro su llave. Liara estaba desconcertada ¿Había Kelly accedido a tener un encuentro con ella? Mientras su compañera continuaba secándose Liara no pudo mas y entre queriendo y no dejarse ver, se llevó la mano a la entrepierna y comenzaron las caricias, no sabría medir el tiempo que tardó Kelly en terminar de secarse, intuye que mas de lo normal para estimular a Liara, en caso de ser ese su objetivo logró su cometido ya que se le escapó un leve gemido que alertó a Kelly, misma que rápidamente la volteó a ver a través de la rendija de la puerta haciendo contactó visual con Liara.

Para ellas dicha mirada duro una eternidad sin embargo solo fue cuestión de segundos, acto seguido Liara salió de la ducha completamente desnuda y ambas comenzaron a vestirse sin decir una sola palabra, intercambiando miradas apasionadas tentando una a la otra a ir mas allá.


End file.
